legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rise Kujikawa
"I wasn't interested in being an idol, but... I wanted the chance to change myself. And just by chance, I won. Haha... When it happened, I panicked, thinking maybe I should turn their offer down. Then I thought... if I appeared on TV, I could make friends... That was literally the only reason I went through with it... After a while... I realized something. The person everyone likes, the one they say "hi" to on the street? That's not the real me. Risette is the one everyone likes... The fictional character they sold the public." - Rise Kujikawa, Persona 4 Rise Kujikawa also known by her stage name Risette, is a character from'' Persona 4''. She is a popular idol who returns to Inaba for a brief hiatus. She is a first-year student at Yasogami High School. Personality Rise is cheerful, outspoken, naughty, cute, and is quite boastful about herself, although very sweet deep down. She is referred to as a "dangerous girl" by Chie Satonaka, due to her boldness in flirting with the protagonist, and her teasing of Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi. Rise is quickly annoyed by the smallest things, which ends up with her crying dramatically, and sometimes producing crocodile tears. She's rather childish and possessive; she once pouted and told the protagonist he mustn’t call another girl "cute." She has also shown her competitive side on many occasions, and she’s mocked Yukiko Amagi’s insecurity and her cooking. Along with Yukiko, and Naoto Shirogane, she cries when Yu Narukami leaves Inaba, and she’ll profess her love to him. This, combined with her Arcana being The Lovers, her flirting, and certain scenes in Persona 4 The Animation show her affection for the protagonist. Rise states that she loves the protagonist, and will show a very obvious interest in him during the storyline regardless of her Social Link standing. Rise used to be an idol, but she quit to work at her family business (citing health reasons), after Kanji is rescued. She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Rise that everyone admires is the 'real' Rise, or the persona of Risette that she presents to the masses. Rise's biggest insecurity is her individuality. She fears that she has no true self and that her career is making her lose it due to constantly putting up fake faces to the general public. While she initially attempts to change this by running away she is left feeling unsatisfied. By the end of the series, she acknowledges all of those fake selves she presented to others were actually just other sides of her true personality. Upon realizing this she decides to start up her career content that she will be portraying her true self for all to see. As the general supporter/navigator of the group, Rise helps the team stay on their toes, informing them all sorts of things in battle and using her Persona, Himiko, to scan out enemy weaknesses and boosting their spirits whenever she can, even going so far as to use her Persona to heal the team, raise their attack or defense and more. She also can sense or detect things in the Shadow World that aren't easily perceived by others, including Teddie. When she notices a friend going through a hard time, Rise acts a comforter, helping them to realize the truth and offering them solace in any way possible. Despite having a mischievously playful side while with her friends and offering a lot of sass to back up for it, she is also very passionate about her friends and is always there to lend them a hand. It also should be noted that if her friends are in danger, Rise will do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe, as seen in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, joining the fray in an effort to find and save her friends. Relationships Yu Narukami Yosuke Hanamura Teddie Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Kanji Tatsumi Naoto Shirogane Blake Belladonna Miku Izayoi Gallery P4A_Rise_Render.png Ulti_Rise.png P4D_Rise_Render.png PQ_-_Rise.png RiseAlt0.png RiseAlt1.png RiseAlt2.png RiseAlt3.png P4G_Rise_epilogue_portrait.png Blake Belladonna and Rise Kujikawa.png|"Blake Belladonna and Rise Kujikawa" Rise and Miku.png|"Rise Kujikawa and Miku Izayoi" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Singing Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:Brunettes Category:Humans Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rie Kugimiya Category:Love Interests of Yu Narukami Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon